Tendre la main
by Ophale
Summary: Lorsque Jason tombe malade, il doit se reposer sur quelqu'un pour l'aider. Mais en qui a-t-il assez confiance pour cette tâche ?


Disclaimer : _Batman_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Red Hood.

Ce nom résonnait tel un glas immuable, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de quiconque oserait perpétrer des crimes sur le territoire de Red Hood.

Nombreux étaient ceux persuadés que les tréfonds des Enfers avaient recraché le démon au visage rouge sur Terre pour exécuter la vengeance de leurs victimes.

Ils n'avaient pas entièrement tort.

Certains tremblaient à l'entente de son nom, d'autres avaient trop peur de ne serait-ce que le prononcer, tel un Voldemort des temps modernes.

Avec sa stature imposante, truffée d'armes en tout genre, ses coups retors, et ses tactiques vicieuses, il était ennemi dont il fallait grandement se méfier.

Il avait un nombre impressionnant de trophées à son tableau de chasse : revenir d'entre les morts (même s'ils l'ignoraient), réussir à devenir un magnat du crime en moins d'une semaine, puis contrôler une partie de Gotham à lui tout seul. Il avait décimé tous ses concurrents, les uns après les autres. Et maintenant, les malfrats le craignaient trop pour foutre le bordel dans son territoire. Et ceux qui s'y risquaient s'en mordaient les doigts.

Red Hood était un combattant formidable, sans peur et sans pitié. Il était cruel et d'une brutalité inégalée.

Red Hood était le Prince des Ténèbres de Gotham. Et Crime Alley était son royaume.

Mais si vous observiez maintenant l'infâme démon écarlate, rien de tout ça ne transparaîtrait.

Avachi sur les carreaux froids de sa salle de bain, la joue pressée sur le sol, le grand Red Hood n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Un spasme ravagea sa silhouette grabataire. En un éclair, il se redressa et renarda dans la cuve de porcelaine blanche devant lui. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se redressa, les membres parcourus de tremblements, et chassa la preuve de ses méfaits puis se rinça la bouche. Le goût âcre et rance du vomit ensemençait sa langue. Il se lava les dents et s'autorisa un petit sourire victorieux lorsque la saveur reflua. Après ce énième haut-le-cœur, Jason doutai qu'il lui restait quoique ce soit à régurgiter. Il se traîna dans le salon et se calfeutra sous un fort de couvertures qui ne faisait rien pour stopper les soubresauts de son corps. Une sensation de chatouillis grimpa dans son nez, et ce fût le seul avertissement qu'il eut avant d'éternuer violemment. Il retomba sur le dossier du sofa et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se vida le nez et le mouchoir s'en alla rejoindre la pile grandissante dans la poubelle au pied du canapé.

Il se sentait absolument misérable. Le Puits du Lazarus avait renforcé son système immunitaire et booster ses défenses, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne tombait jamais malade. Juste plus rarement et moins longtemps. Depuis sa résurrection, il n'avait été malade qu'une unique fois. Entre deux professeurs que Talia lui envoyait, il avait réussi à contracter une bronchite venu tout droit du Tartare. Après une semaine de supplice, la délivrance était enfin arrivée. Il s'était senti effroyablement mal durant tout ce temps et cela avait été une véritable épreuve.

Devoir rester allongé et attendre en gobant des pilules miracles (il avait tenu deux jours avant de les jeter par la fenêtre, ces pilules de merde), être trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, passer des journées à dormir, vomir, éternuer, se moucher, puis vomir à nouveau, ne rien pouvoir avaler tant sa gorge était irritée… Jason avait détesté être malade. Devoir ne rien faire et juste attendre avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il n'était pas habitué à être inactif et la bronchite n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait combattre physiquement, toutes ces armes étaient plus inutiles qu'essayer de cacher une blessure à Alfred.

C'était Alfred qui s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il avait été malade au Manoir. Il avait alors dix ans et il était au Manoir depuis presque sept mois quand la maladie avait frappé. L'un de ses camarades de classes avait attrapé la grippe et il avait décidé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit le seul à souffrir. Alors, il était venu à l'école malgré son état, et avait passé la journée à transmettre consciencieusement ses microbes à autant de personnes qu'il pouvait. Quelques jours après, pas moins de trois professeurs, un surveillant et cinq élèves étaient portés souffrants. Dont Jason.

Rétrospectivement, c'était l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de Jason. Alfred lui avait fait un chocolat chaud digne des dieux et Bruce avait libéré son emploi du temps jusqu'à son rétablissement, préférant passer du temps avec lui. Quand Jason n'était pas rendu délirant par la fièvre qui l'assaillait, tous deux s'installaient dans la bibliothèque, une tasse de chocolat à la main, un livre dans l'autre et Bruce lui faisait la lecture des heures durant. Sa voix grave et chaude, ses intonations rassurantes avaient vite fait de le rendre somnolant. Plusieurs fois, Alfred était entré dans la bibliothèque pour trouver Jason, emmitouflé dans une couverture, endormi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Bruce, ou bien sur ses genoux, une main passant doucement dans ses cheveux. Ledit millionnaire se trouvait dans une position qui ne convenait pas une personne de son rang : la tête rejetait en arrière sur le canapé, la bouche grande ouverte, ronflant légèrement, l'une de ses mains perdue dans la masse de cheveux noir de Jason, l'autre agrippant un livre à l'arrête malmenée, et aux pages jaunis par le temps. L'un des préférés de Jason : La Mystérieuse Affaire de Styles. Alfred avait pris des photos pour immortaliser ces moments, et il les garder également dans sa poche comme potentiel matériel de chantage. Les tabloïds paieraient cher pour des photos comme celles-ci.

Ce fut la première fois que quelqu'un avait pris soin de lui de la sorte, et Jason en avait été plus chamboulé que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre.

Et voilà qu'il était malade à nouveau. Et il se sentait encore pire que les fois précédentes.

Ugh… Il haïssait les épidémies. Elles constituaient le fléau de son existence. Elles et une certaine famille de chauve-souris.

Depuis quelques semaines, Gotham était touchée par une vague de pneumonie et d'angines particulièrement virulentes. Contrairement au Remplaçant, et au Démon, Jason avait réussi à l'éviter jusque-là. Malheureusement, un rendez-vous impromptu avec l'eau glacée du port puis des enfants contaminés avaient eu raison de ses défenses quasi-imprenables.

Qu'ils soient maudits.

Une toux grasse lui irrita la gorge et il zieuta les pastilles de miel avec envie. La boîte se trouvait sur la table basse devant lui, hors d'atteinte. L'idée de devoir bouger le hérissait.

Peut-être qu'avec ses pieds… Hum…

Après avoir bataillé pendant quelques minutes, il finit par coincer la boîte bleue entre ses pieds nus. Il replia les genoux en ouverture, ramenant ses pieds vers sa poitrine et serpenta une main hors de son cocon. Une fois la boîte en sécurité entre ses mains, il englouti deux pastilles pour calmer sa gorge palpitante. Il attrapa le thermos posé sur le sol à portée de main et bu une gorgée de thé chaud à la camomille. Un soupir de bien-être résonna dans la pièce lorsque la brûlure dans son larynx s'atténua légèrement grâce à l'effet combiné du thé et du miel.

Son regard dériva vers l'écran de télévision qui occupait une partie du mur en face de lui. Jason l'avait allumé sans grande conviction. Il était épuisé et voulait dormir, malheureusement les toux et les frissons qui rongeaient son corps ne le lui permettaient aucunement. Il avait espéré que le son de la télévision pourrait le bercer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Jusque-là, pas de succès. Il était condamné à voir le sommeil lui être rebuté.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé et se lova un peu plus dans les couvertures. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un chocolat chaud d'Alfred. Comme tout ce que le majordome faisait, ils étaient parfaits et réussissaient l'épineuse tâche de le réchauffer.

Il aurait volontiers plongé dans une mer de flammes, si cela signifiait mettre un terme au froid polaire qui étreignait ses os. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le réchauffer, et le mal de tête qui lui avait vrillé les tempes, déambulait maintenant dans toutes les parties de son crâne. Bien qu'il fasse une chaleur tropicale dans la planque, il grelottait, transit de froid. Sous son sweat, son tee-shirt collait à sa peau, humide de transpiration, et se cheveux, autrefois sauvages et ébouriffés étaient agglutinés sur son front. Des cercles noirs festonnaient ses yeux turquoise. Il était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre (et il savait de quoi il parlait) et personne n'oserait s'approcher de lui à moins de cent mètres.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi pitoyable, et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Enfin, après un temps incommensurable, il finit par s'endormir. Les pensées brumeuses se dissolvaient pour laisser place aux affres de ses tourments nocturnes.

* * *

Souffrance.

Ce fut la première chose dont l'esprit embrumé de Jason prit conscience. Tout son corps était affreusement douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau grossissait dans sa boite crânienne, prêt à exploser à tout instant. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et son nez ne percevait que le parfum du sang et de la peur.

Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ?

Il voulut bouger mais le moindre mouvement envoyait des signaux de douleur à son cerveau surchargé. Malgré la pénombre dans laquelle il était plongé, ses yeux pulsaient douloureusement. Son rythme cardiaque avait atteint son paroxysme et il se rendit compte que toute cette peur émanait de lui. Avec cette brusque prise de conscience, il perdit tout contrôle sur sa respiration. Il resta ainsi, allongé sur le sol, pieds et poings liés, à attendre une chose dont il ignorait et savait tout à la fois.

L'attente le rongeait.

Puis, petit à petit, un bruit se discerna dans le silence absolu qui l'assiégeait. Il mit du temps à devenir discernable, mais lorsque Jason l'entendit clairement, le monde se figea. Le temps resta suspendu. Le sang dans ses veines se changea en glace.

Un rire.

Un rire ô combien familier. Un rire qui le hantait encore après toutes ces années. Un rire qu'il abhorrait plus que tout au monde. Un rire de fou.

Le Joker.

Le putain de Joker.

Jason n'avait jamais craint les clowns de quelques manières que ce soient quand il était plus jeune. Il les trouvait ridicules dans leurs costumes bariolés. Leur but était d'amuser la galerie, mais Jason ne trouvait rien d'amusant à agiter une fleur qui tirait un jet d'eau. Il trouvait les clowns inutiles. Sérieusement, seulement quelques personnes semblaient réellement aimer les clowns et Jason n'avait rencontré aucune d'entre elles.

Puis il fit la connaissance du Joker. Et leur rencontre fût pour le moins explosive. C'est le cas de le dire.

Jason avait lu un livre à propos de ces gens avec une mémoire eidétique. Ils se rappelaient de tout. Ils pouvaient se rappeler d'un livre à la virgule près, ou d'une conversation dans les moindres détails tenue des mois plus tôt. Ils se rappelaient de chaque personne qu'ils croisaient dans la rue, de tout ce qu'ils mangeaient. A l'époque, il avait trouvé ça génial, pouvoir ne rien oublier. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait que c'était un fardeau. Pouvoir oublier était une bénédiction.

Jason n'avait pas besoin de mémoire eidétique.

Il se souvenait de tout.

Il se souvenait de chaque parole, de chaque mot, de chaque raillerie. Il se souvenait de chaque endroit où la barre de métal avait atterri sur son corps, de chaque hématome colorant ses membres brisés. Il se souvenait avec précision du bruit qu'avaient fait ses os en se craquelant, puis lorsqu'ils se brisèrent en morceaux. Il se souvenait de la douleur qui fleurissait après le passage de la barre, du sang imprégnant sa bouche, du supplice que chaque bouffée d'air amenait avec elle. Il se souvenait de l'explosion, de ses tympans martyrisés, de la chaleur flagornant sa peau zébrée. Il se souvenait du froid irréel qui le cajolait, des bruits qui se fadaient en arrière-plan, son cœur qui ralentissait, sa respiration qui s'amenuisait. Puis, plus rien.

Il se souvenait de tout. Il n'oubliera jamais.

Jamais.

Il reconnaîtrait ce rire entre mille. Personne n'avait un rire comme celui du Joker.

Des sons de pas joignirent les caquètements. De plus en plus proches, jusqu'à s'arrêter près de sa tête. Jason se retourna, l'effroi rampant sous sa peau. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient comme les tambours funestes de la Moria à ses oreilles

Une silhouette efflanquée se dessinait au-dessus de lui, se fondant dans les ombres environnantes. Même sans source de lumière, Jason parvenait à discerner le sourire dérangeant sur son visage.

Un claquement de doigt retentit et aussitôt, la pièce s'illumina. Jason plissa les yeux contre la lumière qui lui agressait les pupilles.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » claironna joyeusement le Joker, tandis que Jason regardait autour de lui. Il semblait être dans un entrepôt. Comme c'était original. « Un oiseau tombé du nid ! »

Il ouvrit les bras, comme pour saluer un public que lui seul pouvait voir. Il caqueta un peu plus, sa voix se répercuta contre les murs de l'entrepôt, créant un écho, un concert de gloussements d'outre-tombe. Jason sentit un frisson qui n'avait rien avoir avec le froid descendre le long de son échine.

Brusquement, le Joker fit volte-face, sorti une barre de métal de nulle part et frappa Jason au visage d'un revers de la main. Puis il recommença. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

« Un oisillon qui a voulu apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes. » Chantonna-t-il en tournant autour de la forme prostrée de Jason. « Mais, tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? » Il sautilla sur place avant de soudainement s'accroupir. Il plaça son visage devant celui de Jason, indifférent à leur promiscuité. « Un oiseau ne peut pas voler sans ses ailes. »

Au mot final, il asséna un violent coup à Jason qui sentit plusieurs côtes se casser sous le choc. Le Joker éclata de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il fit mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire et posa un regard prédateur sur le corps à ses pieds.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, oisillon ! Détends-toi un peu ! » Cria-t-il en donnant des coups de pieds à Jason qui se recroquevilla comme il le pouvait pour se protéger de la pluie de coups. Le Joker s'arrêta, se baissa, attrapa son visage d'une main et lui dévissa le cou pour que leurs yeux se croisent. « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?» Puis il éclata de rire et martela la tête du jeune homme dans le béton granuleux.

Chaque rencontre avec le sol envoya des raz-de-marée de douleur dans le cerveau déjà submergé de l'ancien Robin. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier. Il ne laisserait pas ce sadique avoir le plaisir de l'entendre manifester sa souffrance. Pas cette fois.

Finalement, il laissa retomber le crâne ensanglanté de Jason sur le sol en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Depuis l'arrivée du Joker, Jason n'avait pas pipé un mot, ni même fait un bruit. Visiblement, le Joker n'en était pas ravi.

« Ça te fera bien plus de mal qu'à moi, » dit-il d'un air désolé.

Il empoigna la barre métallique à la verticale et, d'un mouvement fluide, transperça le jeune homme au niveau de l'abdomen. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux tandis que la blessure enflamma ses muscles. Le Joker fit tournoyer la barre plusieurs fois, mais Jason ne céda toujours pas. Sa lèvre était un désordre sanguinolent, mais il resta silencieux. Il pouvait sentir son sang s'écouler prestement sous son corps de plus en plus froid. Ses pensées se voilèrent et il devint difficile de réfléchir. Une part de son esprit toujours en activité l'informa qu'il était sous le choc, et qu'il était également dans la merde. Une chape de plomb nimbait son cerveau et les sensations extérieures commençaient à se dissoudre au loin. Il ne percevait plus l'écoulement continu de son sang, ni le rire maniaque du Joker, ni même ce tic-tac étrangement familier, ni…

Tic-tac ?

 _« Réveille-toi… »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent précipitamment et trouvèrent immédiatement la source du bruit. Une bombe artisanale était posée candidement devant lui. Sur l'écran numérique, les secondes allaient en décroissant.

10, 9, 8…

 _« Réveille-toi…»_

Jason ferma les yeux, résigné.

7, 6, 5...

 _« Réveille-toi... »_

Batman allait arriver trop tard. Il le savait.

4...

 _« Réveille-toi, Jason ! »_

3...

Alfred allait être anéanti. Il le cacherait pour le bien de Bruce, mais Jason savais qu'il souffrirait.

2..

Il s'en remettrait. Bruce également. Tous les deux passeraient à autre chose. Ils allaient faire leur deuil pendant quelque temps puis ils avanceraient. Jason ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur lui trop longtemps. De toute façon, Bruce voulait le renvoyer, lui retirer Robin. Sans Robin, Jason n'était rien. Il préférait mourir avec Robin, que vivre sans.

1.

 _« Réveille-toi, Jason ! Tu dois te réveiller ! Réveille-toi ! »_

0

Jason se redressa dans son lit, pantelant, l'empreinte fantôme des flammes caressaient encore sa peau. Ses yeux balayèrent les recoins de la pièce avec frénésie, mais rien ni personne ne se trouvait dans l'appartement à part lui.

Pourtant, cette voix à l'instant... ?

Se pourrait-il qu'une partie de son cerveau ait comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait et ai décidé de le réveiller ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait et il doutait que ce serait la dernière.

Il soupira et se laissa retomber dans son lit. Son cauchemar n'avait rien fait pour arranger son problème de transpiration et maintenant ses draps étaient trempés. Une douche s'imposait, ainsi qu'un changement de literie.

Il se redressa lentement, pour éviter tout vertiges intempestifs, et posa ses pieds chauds sur le sol tout aussi chaud. Jason traîna sa carcasse malade jusque dans la salle de bain où il jeta ses habits sans se soucier de leur lieu d'atterrissage. Il grimpa dans la baignoire et tourna le jet d'eau chaude à plein puissance, puis le froid. Il n'avait aucunement le souhait de rôtir. Sa deuxième mort serai embarrassante.

Il attrapa le gel douche et laissa couler une généreuse rasade dans sa main. Le parfum de la vanille embauma les murs de la pièce et Jason ferma les yeux, huma l'air avec un bruit de bien-être. Cette odeur lui rappelait sa mère, Catherine Todd. La vanille avait été son odeur préféré et elle n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de parfumer de la maison.

La buée s'amoncela sur le miroir de la salle de bain, et de la vapeur s'éleva au plafond. Une chaleur moite s'étala dans l'air, et il savait qu'elle persisterait une fois sa douche finie.

L'eau roulait sur sa peau, cascadait dans son dos, gorgeait ses cheveux. Un shampoing au citron fit son chemin sur sa tête, et sa fraîcheur réveilla quelque peu un Jason encore légèrement somnolent.

Il coupa le jet d'eau lorsque la température baissa trop à son goût. Une serviette confortable trouva sa place sur ses hanches et il retourna dans sa chambre. Il sortit une paire de boxer, un pantalon de survêtement fait d'une matière douce, et un vieux tee-shirt qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était malade, ou bien lorsqu'il faisait des travaux.

La perspective de devoir changer le drap sur son canapé le démoralisait d'avance, alors il préféra s'en aller dans la cuisine, où il prit un verre d'une main tremblante. Malgré sa douche extrêmement récente, son corps était parcouru de frissons de plus en plus prononcés.

Une fraîcheur sur sa main le ramena à la réalité et il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'eau débordait du verre. Il ferma le robinet, enleva l'excédent d'eau et s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine pour boire tranquillement.

Il fixa un point imaginaire à côté de l'horloge cassée tout en sirotant son verre. Il devrait peut-être un acheter une neuve, ou bien réparer celle-ci. Ou du moins, essayer. Peut-être une horloge numérique à la place, ça lui faciliterait la vie, surtout quand il était fatigué (à savoir souvent, merci les patrouilles) et que déchiffrer la signification de l'emplacement des aiguilles était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

Jason avala sa dernière gorgée et se releva. Aussitôt debout, un vertige le bombarda et il retomba sur sa chaise avec un bruit sourd. Il dut attendre quelques secondes que la pièce arrête de tourner avant de relever la tête. Après une profonde inspiration, il fit une nouvelle tentative. Succès.

Après avoir déposé le verre dans le lavabo, il se retourna, prêt à retourner dormir pour au moins une dizaine d'années.

C'est alors qu'arriva la deuxième vague de vertige surgit.

Jason se pencha en avant contre la soudainement nausée qui l'agressa et tendit les bras pour se tenir contre la table. Malheureusement, il rata ledit objet de plusieurs centimètres et un autre haut-le-cœur eut vite fait de le faire choir au sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains autour de sa tête comme si elles pouvaient miraculeusement bloquer le mal de tête qui tambourinait dans son crâne.

Le monde chavira et les bords de sa vision se noircirent. Les bruitages de la télévision toujours allumée devinrent étouffés, et seul le bruit de sa respiration erratique perça le champs opaque qui entourait ses oreilles. Les ombres se répandirent dans son champs de vision, et il n'entendit plus rien. Ne vit plus rien. Ne sentit plus rien.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Jason remercia le ciel qu'il ai préféré mettre du parquet au sol et non du carrelage, sans nul doute que le froid de ce dernier n'aurait rien fait pour arranger son état. Il se secoua pour faire disparaître les dernières toiles de sommeil qui s'agrippaient, puis fit l'inventaire de son état. Une fois fini, il arriva à une conclusion : il se sentait comme de la merde.

Son mal de tête avait évolué, tel un pokémon, en migraine colossale ; sa rencontre tête la première avec le sol y était probablement pour quelque chose. Les tremblements antérieurs qu'il avait subi n'étaient rien comparés au séisme qui secouait ses membres. Il avait tellement froid qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que la température dans l'appartement était au-dessous du zéro absolu. Et même sans thermomètre, Jason pouvait affirmer que sa fièvre avait atteint un sommet aussi haut que le Kilimandjaro.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que ses narines semblaient être décongestionnées. Hourra.

Il lui fallut plus de temps qu'il ne voulait l'admettre pour se remettre debout, mais au moins il réussit, et sans tomber ! Yay !

En apercevant la sueur qui collait à sa peau, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être reprendre une douche. Il leva les yeux vers la salle de bain, mais en réalisant la distance qui les séparait, toute envie le fui comme des araignées à proximité d'un Basilic. A la place, il glissa du mieux qu'il pu jusqu'au canapé.

Il songea instant à appeler quelqu'un pour venir l'aider. Mais, qui ? Bruce était hors de question, rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un, de préférence ledit millionnaire. Alfred le ramènerait au manoir, donc non également. S'il voulait achever définitivement le Remplaçant, alors il était la personne à appeler. Le Démon était plus susceptible de lui planter son épée dans le dos, quant à Dick, Jason lui fourrerait une grenade dans le cul à la minute où il le verrait. Et Kori et Roy prenaient des congés bien mérités, et Jason refusait de les déranger.

Voilà qui réglait son problème. Il allait se démerder tout seul.

S'il avait réussi à prendre soin de sa mère quand elle était malade grâce à sa drogue, il pouvait prendre soin de lui par lui-même. C'était pas sorcier. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Faire revenir sa fièvre à une température normale et non létale, rester hydraté, et ne pas aggraver son cas. Du gâteau. A quel point ça pouvait être dur ?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Jason révisa son jugement. Il ne faisait ça que depuis quelques heures et déjà il s'était débrouillé pour se déshydrater (bien qu'à sa décharge, il régurgitait tout ce qu'il avalait, même l'eau), il avait renversé la bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine (il avait posé une serviette sur la flaque, bien trop fatigué pour tenter d'essuyer), et sa fièvre faisait plus d'aller et retour que Flash en une journée.

Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui voulaient devenir médecins, ni ceux et celles qui voulaient être infirmiers.

Peut-être qu'il devrait aller faire exploser un bâtiment, ou démanteler un gang. Ça le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il en aurait bien besoin, son moral était aussi bas que les capacités émotionnelles de Bruce étaient restreintes.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une crise de toux brusque. Celle-ci le laissa pantelant et épuisé. Un éclair de rouge attrapa son regard, et Jason baissa les yeux. Il resta un moment interdit, le regard vissé sur sa main. Sa main rouge, peinte de sang.

Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler de l'aide en fin de compte.

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu !

J'hésite encore pour la suite, alors si vous avez des idées ou des envies, dites-le moi par message :)

Une petite review ?


End file.
